


Signs

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: American Sign Language (ASL), Awkward Conversations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, In Gander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: When the shelter asks for help translating, Diane offers her knowledge of American Sign Language (ASL) - and runs into someone she didn't think she'd see again. She and Nick become friends, and when their new friend Aaron uses his knowledge of ASL to push things along, Diane isn't sure what will happen.
Relationships: Nick/Diane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
> While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.
> 
> I have used my knowledge of Auslan and Australian Deaf culture to inform this writing (though described signs are ASL). If there are cultural errors in this story please contact me so I can correct them. Thank you!

Diane looked up. A local woman was standing before their group.

“Hello, we’re looking for some help translating. If anyone speaks any of the following languages, please let us know.” She glanced at her notes. “Arabic, Hindi, Mandarin, and we think it’s…Moldovan? Oh, and if anyone knows American Sign Language, that would be helpful.” She looked at the group again and smiled hopefully.

Diane sighed. She’d been looking forward to stretching her legs. Unfortunately, as soon as the woman said, ‘American Sign Language’, Diane knew she couldn’t ignore it. Tempting though it was, this was something she could do, and after all the help she’d received since she arrived, it would feel selfish to ignore it.

“Excuse me,” she said, stopping the local woman before she could walk away. “I know American Sign Language.”

The woman’s face lit up. “Wonderful, thank you so much. Can I ask you to head down to room seven? There’s a young man there, green shirt and jeans. We’ve explained a little bit of what’s going on but it’s slow going on a piece of paper.”

“Of course,” Diane said. “I’m sure he’ll be far more comfortable communicating with someone in ASL.”

“Thank you,” the woman said as Diane turned to find room seven.

When she stepped in, scanning the room, her heart stopped. The young man was there, his face unfamiliar. He was following the slow, hesitant signing of the man opposite, and it was this figure that made Diane pause.

It was Nick.

She didn’t know he signed – although, based on what she could see, he knew only a little ASL. But he was English too, wouldn’t he have learned British Sign Language? Either way, she could feel herself smiling as she watched Nick concentrate and the young man’s patience with his uncertain communication.

She approached them, ensuring they could both see her as she joined them. “Hello,” she said, stopping far enough away that they could both read her signing. “My name is Diane.”

The young man’s face broke into a smile as he replied. “Hi, I’m Aaron. Good to meet you.”

Nick’s eyes widened and he clearly recognised her. “Diane?” he said, dropping his hands in surprise.

“Hi, Nick,” she said, signing as she spoke, not wanting to exclude Aaron. “We met on the plane,” she explained to Aaron. “Coming from Paris to Dallas. What about you?”

“Chicago to London,” he replied with the graceful actions of a fluent signer. “I’m guessing you’re not Deaf?”

“No,” Diane said. She glanced at Nick, though she addressed her question to Aaron. “Do you mind if I translate for Nick? I’m not sure he’s following.”

“Of course,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron was flying Chicago to London,” Diane explained, still signing for Aaron’s benefit.

“Right,” Nick said. He raised his hands, but hesitated, looking embarrassed. “I’m not very good yet, but I thought if nobody else offers, at least I’d be better than nothing.”

Diane nodded, filling Aaron in as Nick spoke. She had the feeling it would be easiest for everyone if she just translated everything.

Aaron nodded, smiling at Nick. “I really appreciate it, thank you. It’s frustrating not to be able to communicate properly. I don’t read lips, so,” he shrugged.

“Not at all,” Nick replied.

“Nick’s English,” Diane told Aaron, glancing at Nick. “I’m surprised he knows ASL.”

Aaron looked surprised, and they both looked at Nick expectantly.

“Oh,” he said, colouring. “I live in London, but I often fly to Dallas for work. One of the team there is Deaf and I thought it would be nice to be able to sign with her.” He shrugged. “I mainly use videos online to learn. There aren’t many classes for ASL in London.”

Diane grinned. “I bet there’s not.”

“That’s great,” Aaron said with a grin. “How’s it going?”

“Slowly,” Nick replied, exaggerating the speed of the corresponding sign with a smile. “I know a lot more mechanical engineering signs than your average beginner, I think.”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied, “I can usually tell why people have started learning. Their vocabulary gives it away.”

“Well, unless you want to talk about my work,” Nick said ruefully, “I don’t have a lot of other things. Except,” he stopped speaking and concentrated, signing a few short phrases in succession.

“My name is Nick. I live in England. I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Can you fingerspell? I’m learning ASL.”

When Diane realised he was signing she stopped interpreting, grinning at his carefully shaped signs. Aaron was smiling, too, and when Nick finished, Aaron gave him a thumbs up.

“Excellent,” Aaron said, grinning widely.

“Thank you,” Nick signed in return. “Now that I’m confident with,” he said to Diane.

“Confident,” she repeated, showing him the sign. He copied it, and they grinned at each other.

“So,” Diane said, turning to Nick. “I don’t know everything that’s going on, but do you have any questions about anything? Or do you need to get in touch with anyone? I can make a phone call or something.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “I do want to let my Mum know I’m okay. And my Dad, he’s in London, but even just talking to one of them, they can call each other.”

Diane nodded. “Are your parents Deaf?” she asked. “I’m sure you could use a computer here to email if that will work better.”

“No,” Aaron said. “They’re not Deaf.”

Diane nodded. “Okay, do you want to do that first?”

She was going to make an alternative suggestion, but Aaron’s eyes had caught something behind her and his expression shifted through recognition and joy. There was no point trying to communicate with him if he wasn’t watching. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see a young woman approaching them, her face full of suppressed excitement.

Aaron’s hands had risen and he signed something she didn’t follow with a big smile. The woman nodded, her own smile breaking over her face as they met in a hug.

“I’m guessing they know each other,” Nick murmured.

“I think so,” Diane replied, watching as they broke apart, stepping back so they could sign rapidly at each other, eyes bright. “Yes, they do.”

She turned to look at Nick, deliberately not following the ASL conversation in front of her. It was eavesdropping, essentially, and she felt rude watching them talk.

“Anyway,” Diane said to Nick, “I thought we’d lost you when I didn’t see you on the bus.”

“I had to get an emergency prescriptions filled,” Nick explained. “It took longer than I thought.”

“Are you okay?” Diane asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Nick opened his mouth, but Diane’s attention was taken when someone touched her arm. It was Aaron.

“Hi,” she said, stepping back and dropping back into signing/speaking again. “Hi, I’m Diane,” she greeted the young woman.

“Sarah,” she replied, signing and speaking as well.

“Sarah and I went to school together,” Aaron said. “She moved to Massachusetts to go to school last year.”

“Well that’s great,” Diane said. “I bet you didn’t think you’d meet again in Canada.”

“No,” Sarah said, looking at Aaron with an expression that made Diane wonder. “But I’m glad we did.”

“Me too,” Aaron agreed.

There was an awkward pause for a moment as they all looked at each other, and then Diane couldn’t help herself, the yawn exploding out of her. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, feeling herself flush.

“Everyone’s exhausted,” Aaron said. He hesitated, glancing at Sarah, then signed in a rush, “Look, Sarah’s here now, and she can help me. I mean, if you and Nick want to go and rest.”

Diane nodded. “I’m not that tired,” she admitted. She turned to Nick, explaining, “Sarah’s able to translate for Aaron, so he suggested I go and get some rest, but I’m more restless, to be honest.”

Nick nodded.

“Are you sure?” Diane asked them both. “I mean, I can see you’re fine.” She shrugged.

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “I really appreciate you coming to help.” He smiled at Sarah. “It will be good to catch up anyway.”

“Of course,” Diane replied. “Well, I’m in room five if you need me.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nick signed, and they all did the same, grinning at each other at the small moment of understanding. He turned to Diane. “I don’t have somewhere to rest yet, is there space in your room? If you don’t mind me bunking down near you…”

“Of course not,” Diane replied. She glanced over at Aaron, who was now waiting as Sarah made herself a coffee. “I’ll meet you there in a second, okay?”

Nick nodded, and Diane turned back to Aaron, touching his bicep to get his attention from Sarah.

Without Nick present, she could sign swiftly, conscious that she really needed to finish what she was saying before Sarah returned.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Diane said, “but Sarah was looking at you more like a girlfriend than a friend.” She watched his face heat. “I’m only saying because I thought I saw you looking at her the same.”

Aaron winced, then nodded. “I did,” he admitted.

“Well?” Diane said, grinning. “Perfect opportunity here. You and her, stuck here, and you pretty much have just her to talk to. Take the chance.”

Aaron was looking at her in astonishment. “Really?” he asked finally.

“Really,” Diane told him.

“Well in that case, I’d give you the same advice,” Aaron told her. “Because Nick’s pretty interested too, if you ask me.”

“What?” Diane said, feeling her face grow hot.

“Yes,” Aaron said. “He was watching you far more closely than he needed to. He definitely didn’t understand when you signed, but he didn’t take his eyes off you.”

“Oh,” Diane replied, feeling wrong-footed. “Well he’s going to bunk down in the same room as me.”

“Perfect opportunity,” Aaron said, his expression and hands gently mocking her. “Take the chance.”

“Fine,” she said, snapping her fingers in embarrassment. “We’ll both do it, right?”

Just then Sarah returned, placing her coffee on the table beside them to ask, “What’s happening?”

“I’m just telling Diane how interested Nick is in her,” Aaron replied, smirking at Diane.

“Yes,” Diane said, narrowing her eyes at Aaron. “He’s been very helpful.”

“Oh, he is!” Sarah agreed, her eyes lighting up. “You should have seen how he looked at you.”

Diane smiled as little as she could get away with. “Well, I appreciate Aaron noticing,” she said. “Anyway, I’ll probably see you in the cafeteria at some point.”

“Yeah,” they both replied.

“Goodbye,” Diane told them, turning to walk away. She itched to turn back to them, to check if they were talking about her as she left. She couldn’t eavesdrop of course. It was something she’d used to her advantage, and had had used against her in the past. Pushing it firmly out of her mind, Diane returned to room five.

“Hi,” she said, smiling when she saw Nick standing in the doorway. “I’m over here if you want to find a cot.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied. The cot beside Diane was free, and he dropped his carry-on bag on it. “Are you sure you don’t mind me setting up here?”

“Not at all,” Diane replied. “It’s nice to see a familiar face.”

“Yes,” Nick agreed. He glanced around. “There are a lot of people here.” He rubbed his hands together. “It’s not something I’m usually all that comfortable with, if I’m honest.”

“Me either,” Diane said. “We’ll have to stick together.”

“That would be most welcome,” Nick said. “I don’t know if you’ve eaten since you arrived, but I understand food is available in the cafeteria?”

“I haven’t,” Diane said. “I saw the news and just…couldn’t.”

Nick nodded. “And now?” he asked tentatively.

“Now, I could do with coffee,” Diane said, smiling.

Nick nodded, and she had the impression he wanted to ask something.

“What?” she said.

“Would you mind terribly if I asked you to help me with my ASL?” he asked. “I just realised I don’t remember the sign for coffee.”

“Of course!” Diane said, smiling at him. She turned to face him properly before signing, “Coffee.”

“Coffee,” Nick repeated in English and ASL.

“Good!” Diane said.

“Thank you,” Nick said. “I fly to Dallas every six weeks or so, but it’s hard to practice in London.”

“I can imagine,” Diane replied as they started towards the cafeteria. “I think it’s wonderful you’re making such an effort.”

Nick shrugged. “I realised she does lip-read, and they make an effort in meetings, but all the in-between things…I didn’t think it was fair nobody could even ask, ‘how are you?’” He said the last phrase in ASL, glancing at Diane as he did. Still self-conscious, Diane thought, suppressing a smile.

“How did she react when you first spoke to her?” Diane asked.

Nick chuckled. “I started with ‘how are you?’”, he said, again using ASL. “She was surprised, but I don’t know if she realised I didn’t know almost anything else. I had no idea what she said in reply.”

Diane grinned. “That happens,” she said. “It can be hard to follow when someone’s fluent.”

Nick nodded. “She must have seen that I didn’t understand, because she stopped and just,” he made a thumbs up. “I introduced myself, and she did the same, which was a bit ridiculous because we already knew each other’s names.”

“I’m sure she appreciated it,” Diane said. “Just that you made an effort.”

He shrugged again. “The only other thing I knew was the alphabet, so I finger-spelled, ‘I’m learning’,” and she taught me ‘Thank you’”.

They’d made it to the cafeteria, and Diane went in search of coffee while Nick found himself a sandwich.

“What did the others think?” Diane asked. “That you were learning it and they didn’t know any?”

“I must have made some kind of impression,” Nick admitted. He was blushing a little, Diane saw. It was adorable. “The team leader asked me and I explained how I’d learned mainly online and why.” He shrugged. “The next time, everyone knew a little bit, and we started the meeting introducing ourselves. I think the team leader was encouraging everyone to learn some.”

“That’s great,” Diane said.

Nick nodded. “That team’s moved on, but Laura and I have similar areas of expertise so we’re working on the current project, too. It keeps me practicing.”

Diane smiled. Their conversation drifted a little, but she couldn’t forget the effort he’d made to include someone he didn’t even work with that often. Though she continued the conversation, a part of her mind was wondering why someone would do that. Surely he wasn’t just actually that nice? Perhaps he was hoping to ask her out? The idea was completely reasonable, of course, but for some reason Diane didn’t like it.

“I beg your pardon?” she said, realising Nick had been speaking and she wasn’t listening.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably boring you,” he said.

“No, I’m sorry, I should have been listening,” she said. “Look, do you want to get out of here? All these people…it’s a bit claustrophobic.”

“Certainly,” Nick replied. They bussed their dishes and walked out of the school building and along the sidewalk.

“So you were telling me about your work,” Diane said. “Is it much different working in America compared to England?”

She made a concerted effort to listen properly as he spoke, and their conversation wandered smoothly as they walked through the town. He obviously held quite a senior position in the company he worked for, yet he was modest when Diane asked him about his work.

“So they send you over quite often?” she said. “Always to Dallas?”

“We have an office there,” Nick said. He added reluctantly, “They usually fly in the people I need to see. I stay a few days, meet with everyone, then fly home.”

“Wow,” Diane said. That sounded impressive.

“It’s far more efficient that me flying to half a dozen cities,” he said in his self-effacing way.

“True,” Diane replied, “and yet, quite impressive, nevertheless.”

Nick smiled at her, and they walked in silence for a while. “Did you get in touch with your husband?” he asked suddenly.

“Who?” Diane asked, confused.

“Your husband. Wasn’t he flying on Tuesday?”

“Oh, David!” Diane said. “He’s my son. He’s fine.”

“Right,” Nick said, a blush colouring his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I assumed it was your husband.”

“I’m not married, not for a long time,” she told him.

“Me either,” he replied. “Well, not ever. Work is…it takes up most of my time. I travel a lot.”

Diane nodded. “It sounds like it.”

“I’m hoping to change that, actually,” Nick told her. “My doctor said I should travel less. My boss…he doesn’t agree.”

“He’s sending you over anyway?” Diane asked.

“Yes,” Nick said. “When your boss says you’re going to the conference, you go.”

“And he won’t change his mind?” Diane asked.

“No,” Nick said. He glanced at her, then said, “I can tell you, actually. While I was in Dallas I was going to meet with two of our competitors. See if there might be an opportunity to take a similar position with either of them, but without the travel.”

Diane felt her eyes go wide. “So you’d be based in Texas?” she asked. “That’s a big move.”

“Yes,” Nick replied. He hesitated. “I don’t have…a lot of connections in England. No family, and I work a lot, so I don’t socialise as much as I might.”

Diane heard his words, but what he wasn’t saying was far more poignant. I don’t have anything keeping me in London.

“And your Deaf friend, she’s based in Dallas?” she asked.

“Yes,” Nick replied. “I guess that would be one thing – it would be easier to find ASL classes in America.”

“It would,” Diane agreed, though her mind was now back trying to decide if Nick was interested in the Deaf woman at his work. Why did it matter, though? She had a sneaking suspicion her subconscious was making more of their conversation here than it should, and she pushed the idea away. They were just talking, nothing more.

Not yet.

Stop it.

They talked about the differences between London and Dallas, the conversation light as they wandered around the town, stopping for coffee before returning to the shelter. Diane had relaxed more and more. Nick was funny, considerate, kind; all the qualities she liked best, though she refused to allow herself to think of that.

They agreed to go to the cafeteria for something to eat, finding a table and settling down with their meals.

“Oh, there’s Aaron,” Nick said. He waved, and in a few moments both Aaron and Sarah joined them.

“Hi,” Aaron said, grinning at them both.

“Hi,” they replied. “What did you do today?” Diane asked him, hands moving slowly and clearly so Nick could hopefully follow.

“Walked around town,” Aaron said. Diane noticed he was following her lead, and she glanced at Nick. It was hard not to smile; he was concentrating hard on what they were saying.

“What did you do today?” Sarah asked Nick.

He put down his cutlery, brow furrowing as he thought about his answer. “We walked,” he said. “We drank…coffee.” He glanced at Diane, who smiled and nodded as he used the sign she’d taught him earlier that day. “And now we’re eating. And talking to you.”

Aaron nodded, grinning. Nick’s smile in response was relieved and a little proud of himself. “You don’t have to keep signing slowly for me,” he said to Diane.

“Are you sure?” she said. “I can translate if you want.”

“It’s fine,” Nick said. “Talk to Aaron and Sarah. I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Diane said, glancing at him again. He smiled at her, and her heart jumped at the warmth in his expression.

When she turned back to Aaron and Sarah, they were both looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“Stop it,” she told them, fingers snapping with exasperation. “Nick said he doesn’t mind if we don’t translate for him for a while.”

“How considerate,” Aaron said, raising his eyebrows again.

“Stop it,” Diane said again. Sarah was grinning knowingly at her and she rolled her eyes. “So, did you find anything interesting in town today?”

“Walked around a lake,” Sarah said. “It wasn’t as cold as I thought it would be out there today.”

“Took us forever to get to the lake,” Aaron added. “People kept stopping us and offering us a lift.”

“Seems like everyone’s going to Tim Horton’s,” Sarah said. “At least all the people who offered us a lift.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t believe how many people there are, though. It’s so crowded.”

“Yes,” Diane agreed. “People everywhere!”

“Apparently the lookouts are less crowded,” Sarah said. “I overheard some people talking about it on the way back here.” She picked up her cup only to realise it was empty. “Back in a minute.”

When she’d turned away, Aaron asked Diane, “So, how did today go?” His expression was neutral, but Diane still flicked her eyes to Nick. He wasn’t paying attention; the novelty of trying to follow a conversation too fast and complex to understand must have worn off and he was concentrating on his meal.

“Fine,” she said. “Yours?”

“Fine,” he replied with a tiny smirk. “Didn’t find some quiet time to take a chance?”

“No,” Diane said, “and I’m guessing you didn’t either?”

“No,” Aaron replied. “But we might head up to one of the lookouts tomorrow. If it’s quiet,” he shrugged, “who knows?”

“Exactly,” Diane said. “Who knows?”

“Who knows what?” Sarah said, returning with her cup now full.

“When we’ll be leaving,” Diane answered her. “I haven’t heard anything, and Aaron said he hasn’t either.” She turned to Nick. “You haven’t overheard anything about when we might be leaving?”

He looked startled at being addressed, taking a second to tune into Diane. “No,” he said. “I haven’t heard anything.”

“Okay,” Diane said. “We’re just wondering how long it might be.”

Nick shrugged. “It’s frustrating,” he said. “But I have no idea.”

“Frustrating,” Diane repeated, showing him the sign, and he smiled.

“Frustrating,” he copied her. “Thank you.”

“So he’s taking the opportunity to learn some more ASL,” Sarah said, suppressing another grin.

“Yes,” Diane replied neutrally. “He’s thinking of moving to the US, perhaps. If he can get a job with a company based in Dallas.”

“Isn’t that where you’re from?” Aaron asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Diane said, her expression defensive as she replied. “No need to read anything into it. For all I know, he wants to know more signs to ask out the woman he started learning for in the first place.” As soon as she’d finished, she folded her arms, knowing it exaggerated her defensive posture.

“I doubt it,” Sarah said, and Aaron nodded his agreement. “Why don’t you ask him if there’s anything he wants to be able to say? You could teach him some phrases.”

“Or try a role play,” Aaron said, suppressing a smile. “You pretend to be his-” he stopped abruptly as Sarah swiped his hands. “That hurt!”

“No it didn’t,” Sarah said calmly. “And there’s no need to be rude.”

“Who was being rude?” Aaron protested, though he was grinning.

“Okay, well I think this has gone about as far as it needs to,” Diane said. “Nick and I might find a conversation that doesn’t assume I want more than a friendship.”

“I think you’re the one making assumptions,” Aaron said. “Like assuming he doesn’t want more than a friendship.”

Diane rolled her eyes again, standing up. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. “Have a good night.”

They all exchanged goodbyes before Diane and Nick took their plates over to the dishwashers.

“Good conversation?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Diane said. “It’s good to practice signing again. I’m a little out of practice.”

Nick nodded, and they settled into quiet for a few minutes.

“I don’t think I ever asked you why you’re fluent,” he said eventually. “If you don’t mind telling me.”

Diane smiled at his consideration. “Of course not,” she said. They’d ended up with mugs of tea, sitting outside on the grassed hill outside the school. It was dusk now but there were still people going back and forth, chatter drifting to them on the breeze. “My sister is Deaf,” she said simply. “We all learned, growing up, but she lives in Arizona now so I don’t see her a lot. We mainly email or text.”

“So you don’t sign as often,” Nick surmised.

“No,” Diane agreed. “David and I do sometimes, if we’re on opposite sides of a noisy room, or something, but I do feel like I get rusty.”

Nick nodded. “Can I ask…what does this mean?” he asked, brushing his middle finger across the palm of his other hand, the rest of his fingers splayed. “I saw you both use it at the end of your conversation.” He flushed. “Not that I was eavesdropping.”

“It’s not eavesdropping if we’ve invited you to the conversation,” Diane smiled at him. “And that means ‘rude’.”

“Rude,” Nick repeated aloud, repeating the sign a few times. “That might come in handy.”

Diane’s heart did a couple of extra beats as she realised this could be the opportunity to start the conversation Sarah had suggested. Awkwardly, she said, “Is there anything you want to be able to say? I mean, any phrases or anything. In ASL.”

Nick considered the question. “Nothing specific,” he said. “It would just be nice to have a conversation, you know?”

“Yes,” Diane said. “Well, how about we practice tomorrow? It’s getting a little dark out here.”

“Sure,” Nick replied. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”

Diane hoped the dusk was dark enough to hide the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks at his compliment. They drank their tea and watched people walk past for a while longer before agreeing to turn in.

“I need to brush my teeth,” Diane said, translating slowly for Nick.

“I need to brush my teeth,” he repeated, hands still hesitant.

“Good,” Diane said. “I’ll meet you back here.”

“I’ll meet you back here.”

They separated as they headed for their respective bathrooms, Diane knowing she was smiling to herself. It really was quite attractive, how carefully he concentrated as he signed. She pictured his expression as she brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed. Before she returned to her bed, she looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment, reminding herself they were just friends, nothing more.

Before her subconscious could add anything, she walked out of the bathroom and back to her cot. Nick was already there, glasses set carefully under his cot for safe keeping in the dim room.

“Can you see me enough to understand?” Diane asked quietly, sitting on the edge of her cot.

“Possibly,” Nick said, though he didn’t sound too sure.

“Good night,” Diane said, speaking the words as well.

“Good night,” Nick replied, smiling at her. “You might need to show me that again in the morning.”

“Of course,” Diane told him. It was strange to lie down in a room with so many other people in it, and with Nick beside her too. Now that was more complicated than she’d dared to admit to herself through the day, but she wouldn’t dwell on it now. It was late and she was remarkably tired. Closing her eyes, she hoped for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day dawned clear, so once they’d risen and taken their turn in the bathroom, found some breakfast – and coffee – Diane suggested they take another walk.

“Still restless?” Nick asked, smiling.

“Yes,” she admitted. “I did get to speak to David, but still, I’d rather be home where I can see him for myself.”

“I understand,” Nick replied. “Well, shall we then?”

They walked in the opposite direction this time, following the rough directions of one of the volunteers to find the lake. As Aaron and Sarah had told them, the roads there were full of locals offering lifts; it became almost comical, having to explain that they were actually quite happy to be walking.

“At least there won’t be anyone nice enough to offer us a lift here,” Diane joked as they turned off the street onto a gravel path that followed the curve of the lake.

“Don’t say that, someone will come up in a boat,” Nick replied.

Diane grinned. It wouldn’t surprise her; the locals had been remarkably accommodating, considering their town had more or less been overrun by thousands of people at short notice. They’d fallen into silence as they walked, the crunch of the gravel under their feet a slow rhythm to which Diane found her heart beating. It was far more peaceful here, with enough people so they didn’t feel isolated, yet far fewer than anywhere else she’d been during their time in Newfoundland.

“It’s quiet,” Nick said eventually.

“Yes,” Diane said. “The people get a bit overwhelming,” she added carefully.

“Yes,” Nick said with feeling. He glanced at her as though to check his enthusiasm wasn’t too much. “I don’t spend a lot of time in such crowded situations normally,” he explained. “I’m more of a ‘quiet drink’ person than…” he trailed off.

“You mean a crowded room with people sleeping on the floor isn’t your usual scene?” Diane asked with a grin.

“Something like that,” Nick replied.

“I wonder if we could find anywhere that’s totally deserted?” Diane mused. She spotted a seat and took Nick’s hand without thinking, guiding him over so they could sit and look out at the lake. He didn’t seem to mind, curling his fingers into hers even as they settled on the wooden bench.

“This is close,” he said. “Much more peaceful.”

Diane hummed in response, and they sank into companionable silence once again. It was easy being with Nick; no pressure to fill the space with words. He seemed to be quite happy to sit or walk quietly with her. It was a rare thing, in Diane’s experience, and she found it calming.

Eventually, she felt hungry, and suggested they head back into town to find somewhere to eat. Nick agreed, and Diane’s heart skipped a beat when he shifted their grip instead of breaking it as they stood up. They talked a little on the way, but there was a new awareness between them, and Diane found herself watching Nick as he decided what he wanted at the diner.

“Do you want to practice signing?” Diane asked, when her hands were free of the menu. “Tell me what you ordered for lunch.”

Nick nodded, his face settling into the expression Diane was learning meant he was concentrating.

“I will eat…” he paused, then said uncertainly, “I don’t know any of the signs for food.”

“I can teach you,” Diane said, signing as she spoke, “or you can practice fingerspelling.” She added the last comment without speaking, confident he would follow it.

“Okay,” he said. His spelling was slow and measured, and Diane was able to follow it and watch his face at the same time. His concentrating face was adorable, she decided, then felt herself flush at the adjective. That was hardly the term she should be using for a new friend…and yet ‘friend’ was an increasingly ill fit for what she and Nick were becoming to each other.

“Did you get that?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane admitted. “I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

“I’m slow,” Nick said apologetically.

“You need to practice,” Diane said, “and I need to stop daydreaming.” She smiled at him. “Will you start again for me? Please?”

Nick nodded, smiling a little, and Diane forced herself to concentrate. When he was done he looked at her uncertainly.

“You ordered,” she said, “deep fried cod tongue and chips.”

“What?” he said. “No!”

Diane laughed. “No,” she said, “I’m just teasing. You told me you ordered fish and chips.”

“Yes,” Nick said, a pleased expression coming over his face.

“Your spelling is fine,” Diane said as their meals arrived. “It’s just practice that will make you faster.”

“Okay,” Nick agreed.

“How’re you finding things around here?” their waitress asked.

“Fine,” Diane replied. “Everyone is being really kind.”

“We’ve been walking a lot,” Nick told her. “Diane likes to see where she is.”

“Well, you should head up to the Dover Fault lookout,” their waitress said. “You’ll need to get a lift out there, but anyone’ll sort that for you.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. “We’ll keep it in mind.”

“Driving sounds good,” Nick said, teasing.

“If it’s a lookout, there will be stairs,” Diane shot back with a grin. “Maybe we should go after lunch.”

Nick groaned.

They finished their lunch, and Diane asked their waitress for directions to the Dover Fault lookout.

“Oh, anyone’ll know where it is,” she said. “Just head out towards Gambo, you can’t miss it.”

“Thank you,” Diane told her. “We think we’ll go this afternoon, actually.”

The waitress’ face brightened. “Oh, my sister’s going to drop me home after my shift if you want a ride,” she said. “I’m done in ten minutes.”

“Yes please,” Diane said. “If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she said. “My name’s Brenda.”

They introduced themselves and made small talk while Brenda’s sister arrived. Leanne was happy to drop them out there, then suggested they meet again where the path met the road in a couple of hours.

“That sounds perfect,” Diane said. “Thank you again.”

“No problem,” Leanne told them. “See you later.”

“Look at all those stairs,” Nick groaned, after they’d started down the path.

“Come on,” Diane told him. “They’re not going to climb themselves, you know.”

He rolled his eyes but followed her. This time the path was deserted, and only the sound of their feet on the gravel and their increasingly laboured breathing broke the silence. It felt good to be out doing something; when they reached a bench, Diane sat, pulling air into her lungs and relishing the burn of it.

“God,” Nick gasped. “There must be a million stairs.”

Diane grinned but didn’t respond. She couldn’t tell if Nick was actually as upset as he was pretending to be, but he certainly didn’t have to climb this with her. When both their breathing had settled, Diane raised her eyebrows and Nick groaned but stood, ready to continue.

He slowed as they reached the top, and Diane moved ahead, reaching the railing first.

Wow.

“Nick, you’ve got to see this!” she said over her shoulder, unable to pull her eyes away from the view. It was incredible, muted blues and greens representing the land and ocean and water and soft greys where the rock was visible.

“Wow,” Nick breathed as he appeared beside her.

When Diane glanced up, she grinned at him, signing, “Wow.”

“Wow,” he repeated.

They looked for a few moments, Diane checking her watch. It wouldn’t do to be late back when Leanne was being generous enough to come and collect them, but there was plenty of time, and…

“There’s nobody here,” Diane said to Nick.

“You’re right,” he said with a quick look. “Deserted.”

It didn’t change anything, of course, except that it did; the wide space suddenly felt intimate, and Diane was far more aware of Nick than she had been before her realisation. She wondered if it made a difference to him. He was still looking out over the view, peering through his camera to try and capture as much of it in the shot as possible.

She smiled at his concentration, then bent to read the information. They were standing at the edge of a geological fault, she learned. This was where continents had come together and then separated again.

The analogy seemed much sadder than she wanted it to be.

But a little part of them was left behind, forever.

Diane stared at the final words, wondering how she should interpret them in light of the analogy with her own situation. She did feel like she might have a connection to this place already; would that be enough? Or should there be some kind of literal leaving behind? Perhaps they would both leave some part of themselves behind here, after this remarkable experience together.

Glancing over at Nick, Diane was startled to see him framing a shot with her in the centre.

“I should move!” she said. “You’re missing all the scenery!”

“No, stay where you are,” he said.

“Really?” she whispered, surprised at his insistence.

“Really,” he said. “It’s perfect.”

She met his eyes, the camera dropping as the moment thickened between them. Diane wanted to say something, but what was this? What words could explain it? She wanted to know if Nick was feeling the same, but the expression in his eyes was difficult to read. He might have been confused for all she knew.

They stayed up at the lookout for a while longer, though their conversation was a little stilted; perhaps it was the lack of other people but their silence was less comfortable than it had been and Diane found herself rushing to fill the space with words rather than letting it sit between them. She could feel Nick looking at her, probably wondering what had gotten into her – or maybe suspecting, if he felt the same.

Leanne picked them up at the designated time, and though Nick took her hand as they descended, Diane still felt a little ill at ease. Hopefully a return to the bustle of the shelter – and perhaps some time with Aaron and Sarah – would bring their equilibrium back to where it had been earlier.

+++

Sleep was a relief after the easier evening, but they were woken earlier than anybody had anticipated.

The light in her eyes was harsh, and Diane blinked, looking around. The rest of the room was waking too, and the light was obviously artificial; blinds were closed, and as she glanced at her watch, she could see it was the middle of the night.

“I’m sorry to wake you all,” a voice came, “but we’ve had word that the FAA will be opening the American airspace, allowing flights to leave very soon. Buses will arrive within the hour to begin taking people to the airport.” The voice was apologetic but firm. “Please collect all your personal belongings and make your way to the gymnasium or the cafeteria. More information will be provided when we have it. Thank you.”

Diane’s mouth was hanging open; her head was still spinning with the sudden rousing. She looked at Nick, still settling his glasses on his nose as noise erupted in their classroom. People started talking to each other, bags were opened, people started moving around, looking for items and readying themselves.

“It’s over,” she said.

“Finished,” he replied in ASL.

“Yes,” she agreed, and for some reason the short exchange made her want to cry. Before she could, a thought occurred to her. “Aaron!” she said. Without thinking she grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him up and out of their classroom. It wasn’t far down the corridor to room seven, which was thankfully ablaze with lights. Diane moved through the people, looking for Aaron, dragging Nick behind her.

He was sitting on a cot, looking very alert but uncertain. His expression cleared when he saw Diane and asked, “What’s happening?”

Diane let go of Nick, quickly explaining to Aaron. “Stay with us,” she said. “Hang on, what about Sarah?”

“She’s in room twelve,” Aaron said. “She’ll probably come here.”

“Let’s meet in the cafeteria, near the table we ate at last night,” Diane said. “When you’ve collected your things. And Sarah.”

“Okay,” Aaron agreed.

Diane turned to Nick, taking his hand again as she walked out of the room. “Sorry,” she said, “you probably didn’t catch any of that.”

“I assume you wanted to make sure he knew what was going on,” Nick said.

“Yes,” Diane said, suddenly aware she was holding Nick’s hand as they walked back to their cots. When they arrived she let him go, hoping it came across as casual, though her heart was beating fast. He hadn’t objected, which was good, but only added to her questions about where they stood. “He was fairly sure Sarah would come to him, then we said we would meet in the cafeteria near the table we ate at last night.”

“Sure,” Nick agreed.

They both packed up their things – an easy task, given the short amount if time since they’d arrived – before heading to the cafeteria. Diane stopped outside the ladies’ bathroom.

“I’ll meet you there,” she said.

Nick nodded, and a few moments later Diane was waiting for him beside the table in the cafeteria. It was busy, full of sleepy, anxious looking people. Several children were crying or sleeping; she couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be to travel with small children and end up in a shelter like this.

As her gaze wandered, she saw a little girl with cochlear implants signing to a man she called, ‘Daddy’. Diane smiled. She remembered learning ASL when her sister was born; as soon as they knew Shirley had severe hearing loss, her parents had enrolled them all in classes, insisting they use what they knew as much as possible. She remembered how awkward it had felt at first, how hard it was to remember a whole new language. When her sister had started signing, though, it had all been worth it.

Impulsively, Diane walked over to the pair. She knelt down and waited until the little girl could see her clearly.

“Hi,” she said, “My name’s Diane.”

The little girl shrank away a little until Diane signed her name, then a shy smile came over her face. “I’m Carly,” she said, spelling painstakingly. “My sign name is,” and she made the sign for the letter C moving across her palm. Like a dancer, Diane thought with a smile.

“I’m guessing you like to dance?” Diane said.

Carly smiled and nodded. “This is my Daddy,” she said.

“Nice to meet you,” Diane signed.

“I’m Russell,” he replied, his signing wonky with Carly tugging on his arm. “Where are you travelling?”

“London to Dallas,” she said.

“Dallas!” Carly exclaimed. “We live in Dallas!”

“Me too!” Diane replied, smiling at her enthusiasm. “Are you going home today?”

“I hope so,” Carly said. “I’m missing my dance classes being stuck here.”

Her expression was so adult Diane couldn’t help laughing.

Russell grinned at her. “I’ve heard all about it since we arrived,” he told her. “I had to convince her she won’t lose her chance to be a professional dancer if she misses a class or two.”

“What kind of dancing do you like?” Diane asked. She had to admit she assumed it would be something like ballet or tap; when the little girl stood up and started doing some kind of street dance, she was surprised.

“Hip hop?” she asked Russell.

“Street dancing,” he said. Carly was well into her routine by now, and Russell added, “It started because she could feel the beat. A lot of the music has a heavy bass line.”

Diane nodded. “That was wonderful!” she said when Carly finished her dancing. “You must be excited to get back to class.”

“I am,” she replied. “And I’ll get to tell my friends I saw a moose!”

“A moose!” Diane exclaimed. “That is an exciting piece of news!”

“Nobody in my class has ever seen a moose,” Carly said. “Except maybe my teacher.” She frowned. “I’ll have to ask her.”

“You will,” Russell said. “Remember, she’s Canadian like Mommy so she probably has.”

“Yeah,” Carly grinned. “My Mommy had to stay in Montreal for work,” she explained to Diane. “But there’s no moose there.”

“I imagine there’s not,” Diane replied.

Diane grinned, and glanced back at the table by which she was to meet the others. Nick was standing there, looking out over the crowd for her.

“I’d better go,” she said. “It was nice to meet you, Carly.”

“You too!” Carly said. “You can come and watch me dance anytime you like!”

“Thank you,” Diane said. She stood up to speak to Russell. “Are you on flight AA57?” she said.

“We are,” he replied.

“Me too,” Diane said. “If Carly wants to find me on the flight, I’d be happy to chat again. It’s a long way home from here.”

“It is,” he said. “Not sure how we’ll make it.” He grinned. “I used up all my good games and stuff when we were waiting.”

“Good luck,” Diane said. She waved again, then made her way over to Nick. He looked relieved when he saw her. “Sorry,” she said. “I just went to talk to a girl I saw signing with her Dad.”

Nick nodded.

“It reminded me of when I was learning,” Diane explained. “When my sister was born, my parents made us all learn so she’d always be part of the family.”

“That’s wonderful,” Nick said.

“It was really hard,” Diane said, smiling again at the memory. “But the first time she signed something…I think we all cried.”

“Do you remember what she said?” Nick asked. His eyes were watching carefully, and Diane had to remind her heart it didn’t need to pump quite so hard.

“More,” Diane signed.

“More,” Nick copied, speaking as he did. “I know that one.”

Diane grinned at him. “She wanted more milk,” she signed slowly.

Nick frowned. “I don’t understand,” he signed. He copied the sign for ‘milk’, a questioning look on his face.

“M-i-l-k,” Diane spelled. “Milk.”

Understanding flooded his face. “Milk,” he repeated. “I like milk…coffee.”

“Yes,” Diane replied, grinning. “I know.”

He returned her smile, relief and warmth again in his face, and Diane lost herself in it for a moment, despite the warnings of her subconscious. He lives a long, long way away.

“Hello, you two,” Sarah’s voice came over the din, and they both turned. Diane knew she looked guilty, and sure enough, Aaron’s expression was smug as he walked up beside Sarah.

“Hi,” Diane said.

“Any idea when we’re going?” Aaron asked.

“No,” she replied. “We’re just…waiting.”

He nodded. “Before I forget, we should exchange email addresses,” he said. “In case we get separated at the airport.”

Everyone agreed and they passed address books around, ensuring everyone had everyone else’s details before they left. Diane’s heart fluttered again when she penned her name into Nick’s book; he was doing the same with hers, and the idea that she would have a tiny part of him – his name in his own handwriting in her address book – was strangely comforting. This felt like an admission that the whole experience of being here was finite and the end was alarmingly close.

She couldn’t quite meet his eyes when they exchanged books. Why had it made her so upset? It wasn’t like Nick was more than a friend, not technically. She flexed her fingers, unable to concentrate as her brain seemed to stall for a moment.

“Diane?” Sarah asked, and she blinked, looking up. The whole group was quiet, and she realised they were all looking at her.

“Excuse me,” she said, flashing a half smile to nobody in particular. Pushing away from the table she strode out of the cafeteria, finding a quiet spot around a corner in a classroom. It was a disaster, she noted absently. Someone is going to have to clean this up.

“Diane?” Sarah’s voice came again, and she winced. There was going to have to be some kind of conversation. And she didn’t really have it right in her head yet. She could see Sarah standing next to her, but her throat was too choked up to speak.

“Give me a minute,” she signed.

Sarah didn’t move, but didn’t say anything either; Diane had to assume she’d understood but wasn’t going to leave.

That was okay.

Drawing a deep breath, Diane tried to sort out what was going on in her head.

Nick.

It was all about Nick.

He was a friend, she told herself, wincing when that word sounded insufficient. If that wasn’t right, what was right? She couldn’t figure it out. They’d barely met, but of the hours here in Gander, he’d been by her side almost all of them. They’d talked, shared stories. He told her he was looking for a new job. She’d helped with his ASL. He was kind, considerate, funny.

Attractive.

Every time that idea had risen, Diane had pushed it down at least a little, but this time she let it come to the fore. Objectively, he was an attractive person, but she also felt it on an emotional level. He wasn’t just attractive, she decided. She was attracted to him. There was a difference, and it might be subtle, but it changed everything.

And if she was attracted to him, and they were about to get on a plane to return to their respective homes on opposite sides on an enormous ocean, well that would explain why things were confusing. And complicated.

“Oh.” The sound was quiet and unintended, but loud enough in this silent space.

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked.

Diane had almost forgotten she was there. It still felt like an overwhelming effort to talk, so she raised her hand, fingerspelling her answer. It was a little cumbersome, but one hand was easier than two.

“I will miss Nick,” she spelled.

Silence for a moment, before Sarah asked tentatively, “You really like him, don’t you?”

Diane nodded.

“Well you need to tell him,” Sarah said.

Diane looked up, meeting her eyes, allowing her helplessness to reply. “I can’t,” she said, the two handed sign feeling like an enormous effort. It was sloppy, but she didn’t care.

“Why not?” Sarah asked. “He’s going back to London, right? So what do you have to lose?”

Diane frowned, not sure how to phrase it. Apart from Aaron’s assurances – and Sarah’s agreement that he was right – she had no idea if Nick felt the same, even on a superficial level. It was far more likely he’d been pleased to meet someone who could help him with his ASL. But if she made some kind of overture – made it clear that she was more interested than a friend might be – what if he said no? A polite smile and rebuttal, and their remaining hours would be strained, or entirely separate…no.

She shook her head.

“What,” Sarah said flatly.

“I have no idea if he sees me the same way,” Diane said, the words tripping over themselves as they fell out of her mouth.

“And you won’t, if you don’t say something,” Sarah encouraged her.

“I can’t,” Diane whispered. “I would rather have the rest of our time together be…nice. Not ruined by me reading too much into it.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. “Come on, we should go back. The buses might be here by now.”

Diane nodded, swallowing back her tears again. The buses. To take them to the airport, one step closer to home, one step closer to alone again. Explaining her loneliness to Sarah was out of the question. It had never felt like loneliness before, but now thinking about her life back in Dallas, it was all Diane saw.

“Sorry,” she said to Nick and Aaron when they appeared again in the cafeteria.

“No problem,” Aaron said.

“It’s fine,” Nick said, though his eyes were concerned.

None of them said anything, and their awkward silence was broken by an announcement. Diane and Sarah both automatically started translating. Diane stopped when she saw Sarah, smiling as she saw Aaron had turned to Sarah automatically anyway.

Perhaps those two might have something more, she thought. If they had some more time together.

“Sounds like they’re taking everyone to the airport,” Diane murmured.

“Yes,” Nick said.

She hadn’t thought he was listening, and her eyes were drawn to his. They were tentatively asking Are you okay?, so she pulled in a deep breath and tried to smile. It couldn’t have been too convincing, because Nick’s frown deepened. To her surprise, his hand brushed hers before easing close and settling in hers.

It was careful and understated and almost made Diane cry with how quietly supportive he was. She curled her fingers around his hand, knowing her smile was still uneven but hoping this would reassure him. In fact the small contact was comforting. Whatever lay ahead – whether they had a conversation about their relationship or not – right now, she wasn’t completely okay, and Nick knew that and wanted to offer support without making a big deal out of it. Even though he probably didn’t entirely understand.

There really wasn’t any point in denying it, she thought to herself. But the difficulties in them having a future – even a platonic one – were great, more than she could contemplate right now. Whatever time it was in the morning, the only thing Diane could get her head around right now was making it onto the airplane without making a fool of herself. Anything else was too much.

Before she could say anything, Diane felt something tap her leg. She looked down only to see Carly beaming back at her.

“Hello,” Diane said, smiling. She eased her hand out of Nick’s so she could talk to Carly. “How are you doing?”

“Bored,” Carly said dramatically.

“Where’s your Dad?” Diane asked. She looked in the direction Carly pointed. Russell waved and she returned it. At least he knew where she was, and didn’t seem fussed that she was talking to Diane.

Meanwhile, Carly had been looking at the others in the group. She glanced at Aaron and Sarah, who were smiling at her, and directed her comment to Diane. “Do your friends sign, too?”

“Most of them,” Diane said. “Everyone, this is Carly. We met earlier.” Carly waved, and Diane continued, “This is Aaron,” he greeted her and introduced himself with his sign name, “and Sarah,” she did the same. “They both sign really well. And this is Nick,” she said, turning so he could see her spelling his name. “He’s learning ASL even though he’s from England.”

“Wow, really?” Carly exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Nick asked Diane.

“I told her you’re English,” Diane said with a grin. She repeated the sign for him, saying, “English.”

“I am English,” Nick told Carly.

Her face was enthralled. “Wow,” she said. “But why are you learning ASL?”

Nick was concentrating, and he checked with Diane, “Did she ask me why I’m learning ASL?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, smiling.

“Because…” he started, then frowned. “My friend is…” he looked at Diane.

“American?” she suggested, matching the sign to the word.

“American,” he agreed, looking at Carly.

She nodded, still thinking. “Is she your friend?” she asked, pointing at Diane.

“Yes,” Nick replied. “A different friend.”

Carly frowned, then turned to Diane, signing fast. “If he’s English, and you’re American, how can you be friends? It’s a very long way to England from Dallas.”

“Yes, it is,” Diane agreed. She could feel Nick’s eyes on her, and wondered if Aaron and Sarah were following too.

“But you were holding his hand,” she said, pointing to Nick. Diane felt her face heat – she could see at a glance Nick had understood the simple statement.

“Yes,” Diane managed.

“But why?” Carly asked. “My Mom and Dad hold hands all the time.”

“Because,” Diane hesitated. “Because it’s comforting. It’s a bit scary being stuck here so far from home. So Nick and I were holding hands to feel a bit better.”

Carly nodded with the serious wisdom of youth. “It makes you feel safer when he’s close,” she said.

“Yes,” Diane agreed. She was glad she didn’t have to speak; her throat was thickening with the direct honestly of this conversation. She wondered how much of it Nick understood. Hopefully little enough she could get away with softening some of the truths Carly was laying bare.

“I don’t understand,” Carly began, “how can you be friends, and hold hands to feel safe, when you live on opposite sides of a huge ocean?”

Diane blinked. “Well…I don’t know yet,” she said. “We’ve only just met. We’ll have to see how it will work.”

Carly’s expression was full of disbelief. “You can’t do it across the big ocean. You need to be next to each other or you can’t reach!”

Diane was trying to figure out how to respond to this when Aaron jumped in. “Hey Carly, I bet you can’t guess why Sarah’s sign name is this.”

The little girl was immediately captivated, ignoring Diane as she and Aaron and Sarah started a spirited conversation about the deep importance of someone’s sign name.

“I’m not sure I caught all of that,” Nick murmured. He had to lean in and Diane was very aware of his presence.

“No?” Diane managed. “She was signing fast.”

“You both were,” Nick said, though there was no censure in his voice. “Was she asking you…something about holding hands?”

“She wanted to know why we were holding hands,” Diane said, her eyes still on the conversation happening in front of her. She wasn’t following it; she just wanted the excuse to turn her eyes away from Nick. That would be too much combined with the conversation it now seemed was inevitable.

“And what did you tell her?” Nick said.

“That it’s scary being stuck a long way from home, and holding someone’s hand can make you feel…better,” Diane said.

“Better?” Nick asked.

“Safe,” Diane admitted.

“Oh,” Nick said. “Really?”

Diane frowned. “Are you asking if that’s what I told her, or if I was telling the truth?”

She could feel his eyes on her as he replied, “Both.”

“Yes, I really told her that,” Diane said. “And it’s…not untrue.”

Nick was silent for a moment as he digested the carefully worded comment. “But it’s not the whole truth,” he clarified.

“No,” Diane admitted. She drew a deep breath, then turned her head to meet his gaze. A bunch of emotions hit her, and she swallowed. When Nick reached out to join their hands again, Diane wrapped her fingers around his at the same time. Holding his eyes was difficult; she didn’t want him to see everything. She still needed to hide some of what was happening inside. Just until she worked it out.

To her immense relief, Nick dropped the subject for the moment, and they settled in silence, watching the conversation between Aaron, Sarah and Carly. They’d moved on to discussing hobbies, mainly dancing; Carly wasn’t against ballet and tap in theory but she definitely preferred street dancing.

Finally, someone announced that the buses were coming and everyone should head for the carpark. Diane saw Russell stand up, and she tapped Carly on the shoulder. Sarah had stopped when the announcement came, translating for Aaron and Carly, and they were saying goodbyes when Russell came over.

“Russell, this is Nick,” Diane introduced them. “Russell is Carly’s Dad.”

“Hi,” he said. “Thanks for talking to her. She’s sick of talking to me by now.”

“She’s fine,” Nick said. “Very patient with a learner like me.”

They grinned at each other, then Russell and Carly disappeared into the crowd to find the bathrooms one last time before they headed to the buses.

“We should find seats,” Nick said. He and Diane started moving towards the buses, Aaron and Sarah close. All four made it onto the same bus, and after a short wait, found themselves on the way to the airport again. It was quiet on the bus. Diane would have thought it would be louder, and yet the very early hour must have dampened everyone’s enthusiasm to some degree. She looked out the window, the very first lightening of the sky heralding the start of the day.

Nick sat beside her, and Diane was very aware of his shoulder brushing hers as the bus ambled along. They’d had to let go of each other as they boarded the bus, and the thrill that coursed through her when he reached for her as soon as they were settled was significant. It was rapidly becoming their natural state, and Diane couldn’t say that she was disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

The airport was chaotic, and Diane was relieved they’d exchanged details already with Aaron and Sarah. They lost each other almost immediately and Diane found herself reaching for Nick as soon as they were off the bus so they did not become separated. Nobody seemed to know what they had to do or where they had to go – there were at least a dozen flights represented from the shelter, and not everyone spoke English.

“I’m glad Aaron has Sarah,” Diane said eventually. She and Nick found a spot to sit down, waiting for someone to tell them what they needed to do. “It’s chaos here, he’d find it hard to know what’s going on.”

Nick didn’t respond for a moment, and Diane wondered if he’d heard. It was noisy in the terminal.

“You’re very considerate,” he said finally.

“What?” she said.

“Considerate,” Nick said. “Of Aaron.”

Diane shrugged. “This is difficult enough without adding a language barrier.” She looked at him. “Isn’t that why you went to help when they asked for translators?”

Nick looked at her for a long moment. “Yes,” he said. “I hadn’t thought of it like that. I just wanted to help. If I could.”

“Me too,” Diane told him.

They sank back into their thoughts. Diane wondered if Nick knew his thumb was making slow sweeps across the back of her hand. It was nice, she thought. No, it was soothing, and there was an underlying level of something else. Something that resonated more deeply, but it was linked to the barely acknowledged attraction she felt for Nick, and that wasn’t something she was prepared to fully face quite yet.

So, nice it was.

She had no idea how long they sat there on their bench, people moving back and forward until gradually most people found somewhere to settle. Many people fell asleep, and Diane envied them. She was not entirely comfortable, and said to Nick, “I’m going to go for a walk.”

“Okay,” he said.

She nodded, feeling a little guilty she was leaving him here, but needing a few moments. She stepped carefully over the children sleeping on the floor until she found enough open space to walk freely. It was still early morning and she was exhausted but her mind wouldn’t stop rolling around the emotions associated with Nick.

Finally, near the far end of the terminal, she came across Carly, sleeping with her head on her father’s lap.

“Hi,” Diane whispered, smiling at the little girl.

“Hi,” Russell said. He raised his hand from where it had been resting on Carly’s head. “She’s finally asleep.”

Diane nodded. “I have the funny urge to whisper so we don’t wake her,” she said with a smile.

“Not a problem,” Russell said. “Her hearing aids are in the backpack.”

“Well that’s one positive,” Diane said. “There’s no way I could sleep in here.”

“Me either,” Russell said.

“Carly said her Mom had to stay in Montreal,” Diane said.

“She works there,” Russell said. “She comes home one week a month, but we try to fly up to visit when we can, too.” He smiled at his daughter. “It’s not easy, but we make it work.”

“Wow,” Diane said. “That sounds tough.”

“Yeah,” Russell said, “It can be. Mostly on Carly, but,” he shrugged.

Diane nodded. Not everything was easy to put into words.

“So how come you know ASL?” Russell asked.

“My sister,” Diane said. “Born Deaf, so we all learned.”

Russell nodded. “That’s fantastic. Not every family would do that.”

“My parents were pretty determined she wouldn’t be left out,” Diane said. “That’s why I came over to talk to you and Carly. I know it can be isolating if other people can’t talk to you.” She gestured to Carly.

“On a usual trip it doesn’t matter too much,” Russell said. “But we’ve more or less run out of stuff to talk about this time.”

Diane grinned. “I bet,” she said.

“Carly thought it was great that your husband was learning,” Russell went on. “She told me very seriously that I should go and teach him some new words so he could practice.”

Diane frowned. “Who?” she asked.

“Nick?” he replied hesitantly.

“Oh, we’re not married,” Diane corrected him, her eyes growing wide as she realised his assumption. “No, no, we’re just friends.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Russell replied. “I just assumed you were married!”

“We met on the plane,” Diane explained, knowing her face was red. She felt flustered, out of sorts at the assumption. Why would he have thought that?

“Carly told me you were holding hands, and she thought Nick said he lived in London. I thought she’d gotten it wrong, that he was from London but lived in Dallas.”

“No, she was right,” Diane said. “We had a whole conversation about how difficult it would be to hold hands across an entire ocean.”

Russell winced. “I can’t imagine that wasn’t awkward,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Diane said. “I’m pretty sure we were signing too fast for Nick to follow.”

Russell chuckled. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but okay.” He grinned and reached carefully into his wallet, pulling out a business card. “On the off chance you do end up getting married, Carly would be more than happy to be flower girl.”

Diane took the card, but rolled her eyes at his obvious tease. “We have no plans, thank you,” she said. “He’s a friend.”

“If you say so,” Russell said, winking at her.

“I might go and see if Nick’s heard anything,” she said, unsure how to take his teasing. “Tell Carly I said hi, she can come and find me on the plane if she wants.”

“See you later,” Russell replied.

Diane smiled politely, but it dropped from her face as soon as she turned away. Russell’s teasing was good natured, she knew, but it hit just a little too close to home. She wasn’t thinking marriage, or anything even vaguely close to that – but the idea of her friendship with Nick becoming more was weighing more and more on her mind. It kept coming up, between Aaron and Sarah and now Carly and Russell; everyone seemed to think it was a good idea.

The only person who mattered, of course, was Nick, but there was no way she could bring it up with him. Right now she would have to content herself with hand holding and awkward conversations. If she was very lucky, the awkward conversations would stop, too.

As Diane approached, she could see Nick sitting on his own. He smiled when he saw her, and her stomach flipped at the sight.

“Hi,” she said.

He raised his hands and said, “Hello. How are you?”

“We’re signing, are we?” Diane replied, keeping her hands slow and careful so he could follow.

“I need to practice,” Nick said. “Aaron said we should sign more.” He frowned as he signed, obviously concentrating. It was adorable, Diane thought to herself.

“Good,” she said, grinning at him. “I can help if you don’t know something. Just ask.”

“Okay,” Nick replied. “Aaron taught me some new signs. Can I practice with you?”

“Of course, yes,” Diane said. There was a seat opposite him, and she sat down, smiling at him and waiting.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

Diane stared, frozen for a second. “I beg your pardon?” she signed automatically. When he looked at her in confusion, she said more simply, “I don’t understand. Again?”

He frowned, then repeated himself. “You’re beautiful.”

Diane looked at him, her mind racing. His expression was innocent, and a thought flashed into her mind. “Fingerspell?” she asked him. Given Aaron’s mischievous nature, it wouldn’t surprise her if he’d taught Nick something on purpose to push things along.

Watching Nick slowly spell, Diane could feel the surprise bloom over her face.

“B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L,” he spelled.

“Yes,” Diane confirmed. “That’s the right sign.” She paused before opening her mouth. She wanted to make sure there wasn’t any misunderstanding. “You know what that means?”

“Yes,” Nick said, dropping his hands. “I said, ‘You’re beautiful.’”

“Yes,” Diane said automatically. She paused. Was he telling her she was beautiful, or practicing something? What if he wanted to use that sign somewhere else?

Like with the colleague he was learning to sign for? The thought sent a bolt of unhappiness through her. She could feel Nick’s eyes on her and she forced herself to smile.

“That’s correct,” Diane signed. “Well done.”

“Thank you,” Nick said. He still looked a little confused, but Diane couldn’t figure out how to ask him without making her own feelings clear, and that was something she wasn’t all that comfortable with.

“More new signs?” she asked. He looked hesitant so she smiled encouragingly, ignoring her thumping heart.

“I forget…S-O-M-E,” he said.

“Some,” she said. “S-O-M-E.”

“Some,” he repeated.

“What do you remember?” she asked.

“Would you like to come out for dinner with me?” he asked, shaping the words carefully.

“Of course,” Diane replied, smiling.

“I like your tomato,” Nick said.

“I have a blue camel.”

Diane giggled. “Lovely,” she said with a grin. Some funny phrases, but it might be to help him remember the new signs. At least it was better than the flirty phrases with which he’d started.

“I love you,” he signed, the single handshape impossible to mistake.

Diane blinked. She was certain Aaron had misled Nick. She made him fingerspell what he thought he meant, and when it clearly didn’t match, she stopped him.

“I need to speak to Aaron,” she told him, forcing herself to slow her fingers as they snapped with irritation.

“Okay?” he said. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said. “Wait here, okay?”

He nodded still uncertain, and Diane wished she could keep the irritation from her face. “Where is Aaron?” she asked him.

He pointed towards the cafe.

“Thank you,” she said, heading in that direction. It took only a moment to find Aaron, and she saw the smile slide from his face as he registered her expression.

“Hi,” he started, but she started over the top of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” she said, fingers snapping with anger. “Teaching Nick the wrong signs?”

Guilt flashed over his face and he glanced at Sarah. To Diane’s surprise the same was on her face. “You too?” Diane asked.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said, looking at Aaron. “It was Aaron’s idea, but I should have stopped him.”

“Yes,” Diane said, “because now I have to explain why you thought that was funny.” She looked at Aaron in exasperation. “Nick has no idea about,” her fingers faltered for a second, “me, and now I have no choice but to explain it.”

Both Aaron and Sarah looked sceptical. “He might not know how you feel,” Aaron said, “but it’s not difficult to see he’s pretty enamoured himself.”

Diane scoffed, signing, “Yeah, right,” without thinking, but both Aaron and Sarah’s faces dismissed her reaction.

“Seriously,” Sarah said.

“Well, either way, I wish you hadn’t done that,” Diane said.

“Sorry,” Aaron said, and he did look contrite.

“We’re sorry,” Sara echoed.

Diane nodded then turned away before they could say anything else. She made her way back to Nick, bracing for this conversation. It would be difficult enough, and she hoped he wouldn’t insist on doing it in ASL. As she reached him, he smiled and stood up.

“Our P-L-A-N-E is leaving,” he said.

“Plane,” Diane said automatically.

“Plane,” he repeated.

The small ritual was becoming instinctive. Then the meaning of what Nick had said sank in. “Really?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“When?” she asked.

“We have to go…over there,” he said, pointing. “Now.”

“Okay,” Diane replied. She picked up her bag and they walked together. Although it was only a reprieve, she was relieved they weren’t having that conversation right now. It was hard enough to keep together through the crowds let alone talking, and ASL would be out of the question. She was thankful but felt guilty for it; Nick would surely ask her about it and she wanted to put that off.

“Diane?” Nick’s face appeared and she realised she’d almost lost him amongst all the people. He smiled at her and took her hand. Even though she knew it was practical rather than emotional it sent a jolt through her as their fingers slid together. She had to close her eyes for a second, then forced herself to smile at Nick.

He peered at her as though he wanted to ask something, but decided against it. Finally, they made their way to a gate, their flight number written in red marker on a poster above the desk. The flight attendant offered them a smile and took their names, asking them to wait close by.

“We won’t be long,” she told them.

They smiled at her and found a spot. The chatter around them was exhausted but excited as people anticipated finally going home, but Diane felt disconnected from it. She could understand why people felt that way, but in going home she felt more of a loss than anything. It wasn’t easy being here, but she had to admit being at home would have one major drawback.

She would miss Nick. His smile, the careful way he considered his words, how his calm eyes rested on hers when she was speaking. The fleeting idea that he might be interested in her wasn’t to be dismissed, either.

Nick’s hand was still in hers as they waited, and Diane was grateful he hadn’t let their connection drop. It was comforting, and the idea that he might want to maintain it for more than purely practical reasons was more thrilling than she would probably admit.

When they were ready to board, Diane found herself nervously squeezing Nick’s hand. Was there a chance they could sit together? Their flight hadn’t been full; there were enough spare seats around for people to move a little when they waited on the tarmac, so with any luck they might be able to move without upsetting anyone too much. Nick didn’t speak, but Diane could feel his eyes on her as they moved slowly through the line to board the plane.

“Welcome aboard,” the flight attendant greeted them. “Take whichever seats you like. There are more towards the back of the plane.”

Nick stepped ahead of Diane, and she followed him until he found a pair of seats free. “Here?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied, tucking her bag under the seat and settling in. They sat in uncomfortable silence as the plane filled with people. Diane’s hands were folded in her lap, and she was resisting the urge to twist them nervously together. The last seat in their row remained thankfully empty; finally the plane began to taxi across to the runway.

“We’re actually leaving,” Diane whispered. “I can’t believe it.”

“Me either,” Nick agreed.

Diane’s fingers itched to reach over and take his hand, but she daren’t. The tension between them was palpable, and she couldn’t even consider anything that would make it worse.

“I have to ask,” Nick said, turning as suddenly as he spoke, “you looked quite shocked earlier. When I was showing you the signs Aaron taught me.”

Diane nodded, her heart in her mouth as she listened to his words. This conversation was happening. She couldn’t avoid it – they had an eight hour flight to endure together – so there was nothing for it but to be as honest as possible.

“Aaron wasn’t entirely honest with you,” Diane told him. Nick looked confused, so she clarified, “He thought it would be funny to teach you some signs and tell you the wrong meaning.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “Is that why you checked the first time?”

Diane nodded, feeling her face grow warm. “That one was right,” she said. “Beautiful.”

Nick nodded. “Aaron suggested it,” he said. He shrugged, his own cheeks flushing pink as he admitted, “It seemed appropriate. And true.”

“Really?” Diane couldn’t help the question falling from her lips.

“Yes,” Nick replied with a small smile. He hesitated for a second, then took her hand as he asked, “what about the others?”

Diane breathed deeply for a moment, switching hands so she could sign with one hand. It was odd to make the sign knowing he couldn’t understand it. Middle two fingers folded down, palm facing Nick, other fingers extended.

_I love you._

“I’m guessing it doesn’t mean, ‘I trust you,’” Nick said wryly.

“No,” Diane whispered. Nick’s face was expectant, and Diane swallowed before she said, “It’s a shorthand sign.” She changed her hand shape to illustrate each letter as she said, “I, L, Y. It’s the fingerspelling for I-L-Y combined.” Another deep breath and she blurted, “It means, ‘I love you’.”

Nick froze. “Oh,” he said.

Diane allowed her hand to fall into her lap. “I suppose Aaron thought it might be funny,” Diane said, feeling her face burn.

Nick nodded slowly. “That’s why you wanted to speak to him so urgently,” he said.

“Yes,” Diane said. She tried for a smile. “Can’t have you saying that to your colleague by accident.”

Nick’s eyes widened and his fingers tightened on hers. “No,” he said. He leaned in. “She’s young enough to be my daughter,” he told Diane. “Not at all something that would be appropriate. At all.”

That particular fear lessened, and Diane smiled at Nick a little more easily. “No,” she agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nick asked carefully, “Do you think Aaron and Sarah,” he let his words trail off, and from the particular questioning expression on his face, Diane could tell he meant, ‘are interested in each other?’

“Yes,” Diane said. “I asked Aaron, and he said he was.”

Nick nodded. “I did too,” he admitted.

“Really?” Diane said. She remembered what had prompted her conversation with Aaron and wondered if Nick had found himself in a similar situation. It hardly seemed like the kind of conversation he would initiate.

“What?” Nick asked.

“I’m surprised you asked him that, to be honest,” she said. “I didn’t think…it was the kind of thing you’d ask someone.”

Nick coloured, looked down at their hands before saying quietly, “He asked me first.”

Diane took a second to process Nick’s words. “He…what?”

“He asked me if I was,” Nick took a deep breath, “attracted. To you. So I thought it was only fair play to ask him the same.”

“Oh,” Diane whispered. Her fingers had tightened on Nick’s, and his had done the same; their fingers were gripping each other tight now. She swallowed. “He asked me the same.”

Nick’s eyes flew up to hers. “He did?”

“Looks like he’s a bit of a matchmaker,” Diane said. Looking at him, seeing what she was sure was hope in his eyes gave her the courage to add, “Aaron said he could tell from the way I looked at you.” Nick’s eyes widened. “And he told me you looked at me the same way.”

Nick’s wide eyes softened into a smile. “He’s using the same lines on each of us, then,” he said, “because he told me exactly the same thing.”

The silence between them was immediately heavy with expectation. Diane found herself breathing shallowly, wondering where this would go. Did Nick understand that Aaron had been right, or did she have to tell him? This was no time for assumptions. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“He was right,” Diane said, pushing the words past what felt like her heart in her mouth. She was sure she’d read Nick right until now, but it was still a risk – what if she was wrong? What if he just thought it was an amusing mistake-

“He was?” Nick asked.

Diane nodded.

Diane’s brain stopped worrying approximately half a second before Nick kissed her. Exactly when she realised he was going to, when his hand slid around her jaw and his eyes softened again into fond amusement.

“Excellent.”

The word rang in the air around them as Diane’s body erupted with fireworks at Nick’s kiss. She pressed back immediately, relief swirling with the sparks his lips were coaxing from her. Whatever else was happening in the world was irrelevant; this was all she needed, and somehow there was skin under her fingers, the shape of his neck feeling wonderfully right under the curve of her hand.

When they eased apart and her eyes opened, Diane immediately focused on Nick. He was close enough to fill her field of vision; she smiled at the fondness in his eyes as they wandered over her face. Her hand was still on the back of his neck, the short hairs tickling her fingers as she gently stroked the skin there.

“When are you in Dallas next?” Diane asked.

“About eight hours,” Nick replied.

Diane rolled her eyes and kissed him again. It was meant to be a short press of mouths, but Nick’s fingers tightened on her waist and she found herself leaning in rather than pulling away, the feel of his mouth sliding with hers intoxicating and incredibly difficult to withdraw from. Nick obviously felt the same, and with nothing else to demand their attention, Diane let it spool on. Whatever she was going to say – and she couldn’t quite remember – it can’t have been important enough to stop this. To speak instead of tilting her head a little, instead of feeling his breath across her cheek, instead of chasing the feel of his tongue brushing hers.

“Excuse me,” a voice came from beside them.

It broke through their bubble and Diane found herself looking up, blinking at their flight attendant. “Cold towel?” she asked sweetly.

Diane flushed, glancing at Nick but he had already beaten her there with the deep pink stain on his cheeks.

“No thank you,” she replied for them, and when the flight attendant had moved on, they pressed their foreheads together and giggled like schoolchildren. Tempted though she was to kiss Nick again, Diane shifted a little, turning slightly towards the front. They did need to remember they were in public. Not something she’d had to remind herself of for a long time.

“So after today, when are you in Dallas again?” she asked Nick.

“Next month,” he said. “I believe it’s the week before Thanksgiving?”

Diane nodded. “And you’ll be working?” she asked.

“Mostly,” Nick said, entwining their fingers more securely. “I will have evenings off, of course.” He shifted a little, then blurted, “My boss has been asking if I’ve made any friends in Dallas. I’m fairly sure he wants me to want to travel more often. But if I told him I’d like to take my days in lieu in Dallas instead of London, he would probably be amenable.”

Diane smiled. “Excellent,” she said, deliberately echoing his response from earlier. “Well, consider yourself invited for Thanksgiving, then.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied.

The rest of the flight passed in a similar manner, though they did manage to restrain themselves enough to escape the attention of the flight attendant. When they landed in Dallas, Nick wouldn’t let go of her hand until they’d both collected their luggage and were waiting in line for customs.

“I’ll wait for you,” Diane promised, as they separated into ‘US Passports’ and ‘Non-US Passports’ lines. It took forever, but they were finally through.

“It’s never been so thorough,” she said. “Even for you?”

“I had to show paperwork, they called my boss to confirm why I was going to be here and I had to let someone go through my suitcase,” Nick said. He didn’t sound angry, but resigned. They smiled a little at each other, and a thrill ran through Diane when he leaned over to kiss her.

Something hard tapped against Diane’s leg and she looked down in surprise.

“Carly!” She said, a smile breaking over her face. She and Nick automatically shifted further apart, allowing them both room to sign to the excited little girl.

“You’re kissing him!” she said indignantly. “You said you weren’t married!”

“We’re not,” Diane told her, smiling at Nick. “But sometimes people…practice kissing. Before they’re married. To see if they like it or not.”

Russell had appeared while they were talking, and Diane could see his grin at her explanation.

“I hope that’s okay,” she said aloud as Carly started telling Nick about the flight. He was concentrating hard, eyes pinned on her hands as they moved with exaggerated slowness for him.

“Sure,” Russell said. “I’m guessing you’ve been practicing for most of the flight.”

Diane blushed. “Maybe,” she allowed. “How did you two go?”

“Fine,” Russell said. “She slept half of it, and we decided to make a book for her mother about our adventures. Plenty of pictures, which kept her occupied.” He grinned. “And now we’re home.”

“We are,” Diane said. She looked over to where Nick was asking Carly what she had eaten on the plane.

“It was awful,” Carly told him. “I want McDonalds now that we’re home.”

Diane grinned at Russell. “Sounds like your dinner plans are sorted.”

He groaned. “Back to real life, then.” He shook hands with them both, then he and Carly disappeared with their bags.

“Real life,” Nick repeated. He took Diane’s hand. “Will you wait while I call my boss?”

“Of course,” Diane replied. “Payphone are over there.”

She waited while he joined the line, sitting with their suitcases as he spoke to someone on the other side of that huge ocean. Where he lived. The idea made her sad again, even though she knew he’d be back to visit regularly.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Nick said, sitting next to her.

“What happened?” Diane asked.

“Well, I told him I’d landed, and that I’d made a friend,” Diane smiled at the guilty look he shot her at the deliberately vague description.

“What did he say?” Diane asked.

“He asked if I wanted to stay for a few days. Apparently they’ve been trying to get flights for a few people and it’s chaos, impossible to get in or out of the US for a few days.” Nick hesitated. “I accepted.”

Diane smiled, joy blooming in her chest. Nick would be staying for a few days. Impulsively, she leaned over to kiss him, and she felt him sag with relief at her reaction. “Where will you stay?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Somewhere near you?”

“Stay with me,” she said. “If you want.” She blushed and started to backtrack. “You don’t have to-”

But Nick cut her off with a kiss. As soon as she’d stopped protesting he drew back, murmuring, “Yes please.”

She smiled at him, heart bounding happily.

“There’s more,” Nick added.

“There is?” Diane said.

“When I told him I should be travelling less, I thought he’d either fire me or refuse,” Nick admitted. “But apparently he’s been wanting to know if I’ve been making friends because he wants me to consider moving over here. Running things from here and flying back to London a few times a year, instead of being based in London and flying over here every six weeks or so.”

“Oh.” The sound rose from Diane without a thought, her mind in free fall. She’d been so happy that Nick might be here for a few days, and he was talking about…What was he talking about? Moving here?

“It would take a few months,” Nick said. “Getting the visas and things, and figuring out how to make it work that way around.” He was looking at her carefully, almost tentatively.

“Okay,” Diane said cautiously. “I don’t…are you asking me what I think?”

“Not right now,” Nick said. “I just…want you to know it’s a possibility.”

“And you’d think about it?” Diane said.

“Yes,” Nick replied. He frowned. “If I did it wouldn’t mean we’d have to…I mean, I wouldn’t expect.” He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. “I’m not asking you for anything. But if I agreed to move it would make this,” he motioned between them, “easier. If you wanted it to be. If we did.”

Diane nodded. It was a lot to take in, and she couldn’t quite articulate her thoughts right now, but there was an element of breathless thrill at the idea of Nick not living on the far side of a very wide ocean.

“Perhaps,” she said, “we can start with dinner tonight.” She smiled. “And we can continue practicing ASL if you like.”

Nick pulled his hands from hers and replied, “Yes, please.”

Diane smiled. “Let’s go home,” she said.

“Home?” he repeated with a questioning look.

“Home,” she said, the word satisfying in her mouth as she repeated it for him.

Nick smiled. “Home,” he repeated with more confidence, his hands moving seamlessly to cup her face for a kiss.


End file.
